


the long-awaited reunion

by xiaqiutianx



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaqiutianx/pseuds/xiaqiutianx
Summary: Their meeting after not seeing each other for so long because of their busy individual schedules.





	the long-awaited reunion

How long have they not seen each other in person?

Three weeks?

A month?

Two months?

“Wang Junkai.”

There’s a hint of relief, as well as tiredness, in Wang Yuan’s voice as he, unconsciously, takes one of Wang Junkai’s hands in his, gripping it tightly, as though his entire being depends on it solely—which is, actually, kind of true.

A look of exhaustion graces across Wang Junkai’s features, but that doesn’t stop himself from holding Wang Yuan’s hand even tighter. He closes the door behind him, dropping his backpack on the floor and, with a smile, steps forward to catch Wang Yuan into his embrace.

“Wang Yuan,” Wang Junkai buries his head in Wang Yuan’s neck, inhaling the familiar, lemon-flavored smell he grows up with all these years. He feels Wang Yuan stiffen in his arms, but it only results to him tightening his hold on him even more, along with a choked whisper rolling out his tongue,  _“…Wang Yuan.”_

The clock never stops ticking, as it shows the current time—12:06 a.m.

Wang Yuan doesn’t move.

He doesn’t even make a single movement when Wang Junkai, eventually,pulls away slightly, or when his eyes are forced to meet with the other’s; all he can do is to stare at Wang Junkai’s worried expression as he wipes the tears Wang Yuan doesn’t realize have shed off his face.

“Crying?” Wang Junkai asks in a very, very soft voice, cupping both Wang Yuan’s cheeks in his hands to tenderly rub away his tears. “Why?”

Wang Yuan’s face seems to have been painted in healthy pink, which is also accompanied with his burning, reddening ears. He shakes Wang Junkai’s hands off his face with a glare, “Who’s crying!”

“You.”

“I’m not!”

“You are.” Wang Junkai laughs, looking very much enjoyed teasing the younger male.

Feeling utterly embarrassed, Wang Yuan decides to crush himself back into Wang Junkai’s arms, wrapping his hands around the other’s waist while hiding his face on his shoulder. “I’m not…” he sternly says, but his next words come out in an almost inaudible whisper, “It’s just that… It almost feels like I’m going to forget how you look like.”

Wang Junkai lets out a chuckle and starts running a hand through Wang Yuan’s slightly wet hair, “How is that possible? For you to forget how my handsome face looks like?”

“Sick.” Wang Yuan gives Wang Junkai’s shoulder a gentle bite, and is about to pull away when the latter keeps his body in place.

“Stay like this for awhile.” Wang Junkai plants a quick kiss on Wang Yuan’s cheek, hugging him tighter.

_So thin. Too thin._

“Have you been skipping your meals again?” Wang Junkai looks a bit displeased, “Naughty boy. Should I install CCTVs everywhere to make sure that you’re eating?”

“...I don’t have much appetite these days.”

“That doesn’t mean you can skip your meals. Next time, I’m gonna call Qiang- _ge_ to make sure that you’re _really_ eating.”

“Junkai…” Wang Yuan pouts, “You’re getting thinner, too, you know. I saw your fantaken photos from today and I could practically see your bones.”

Wang Junkai smiles helplessly and raises his hands to pinch Wang Yuan’s cheeks that, unfortunately, weren’t as chubby as the last time they’ve met. “Not as thin as you are.” he murmurs, feeling a bit distressed.

 

After staying in their position for what seems like a decade, they reluctantly part away from each other because Wang Yuan has complained that, “You smell like an aircraft.” so Wang Junkai can’t help but pinch his nose before he stalks away to the bathroom in a huff.

When exiting the bathroom, Wang Junkai finds Wang Yuan lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling unmoving, as though he has a lot going on in his mind. He wipes his hair with a towel while making his way towards Wang Yuan, sitting himself down on the bed as he plugs his phone into the charger. “What are you spacing out for?” he asks, running his thumb on the screen to scroll through his WeChat.

“...nothing?”

After a long minute, Wang Junkai locks his phone and moves closer to lie down next to Wang Yuan and faces him while rubbing the crease on the younger’s forehead. “This doesn’t seem like nothing.”

Wang Yuan closes his eyes as he enjoys the fingers massaging his forehead, humming a little, “Really nothing.”

“Really nothing?”

“Really—o-ow!” Wang Yuan quickly opens his eyes to glare at Wang Junkai, who’s suddenly added the pressure on his fingers, “You want to kill me?”

“You’re lying to me?” Wang Junkai challenges him back.

“Idiot.” Wang Yuan grunts, rolling over to lie on his right side to get a good look at Wang Junkai’s exhausted face and immediately notices his wet hair, “You won’t dry your hair?”

“Nope. Lazy.”

“Stupid! You will get sick! Come on, let me help you dry it!” Wang Yuan hurriedly gets up, reaching out his hands, trying to pull Wang Junkai up. “Quick!”

“No need. Just come here.” Wang Junkai holds Wang Yuan’s hand to pull him closer and with a slight jerk, Wang Yuan arrives on his chest.

“Wang Junkai!” Wang Yuan adjusts his position to look up at Wang Junkai, frowning, “You’re gonna get sick!”

Wang Junkai’s body shakes with laughter, “I won’t.”

“Don’t laugh!” Wang Yuan presses his head against Wang Junkai’s chin, nudging him, but it only caused the latter to laugh even louder.

“Sure.” he whispers as he pinches Wang Yuan on his chin to make him look up at him, rubbing it softly.

“Uh,” Wang Yuan bites his bottom lip, suddenly feeling shy upon being stared at longingly by those bright, enchanting peach blossom eyes belonged uniquely to one Wang Junkai only. “...Long time no see?”

Wang Junkai snorts, “Yeah. Long time no see.”

They both fall into silence, only staring into each other’s eyes, as if to make up for the times of not seeing one another for so long, before Wang Junkai places his hands on Wang Yuan’s cheeks to bring his face closer to him, causing Wang Yuan to blink nervously with reddening cheeks.

When their lips meet, a contented sigh escapes Wang Junkai’s lips as he caresses Wang Yuan’s cheeks tenderly.

The wet touch on his lips has managed to make Wang Yuan’s heart beat uncharacteristically faster than usual, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open, staring at Wang Junkai who stares back at him while raising an eyebrow, frozen.

The moment Wang Junkai’s lips tug out Wang Yuan’s lower lip, however, the latter starts feeling a bit dizzy as he lets out a quiet gasp, squeezing Wang Junkai on his shoulders and shyly shuts his eyes close—feeling as though his face’s on fire as Wang Junkai’s warm breath covers his whole face.

It’s merely chaste, over and over again; it’s as though Wang Junkai only wants to _feel_ Wang Yuan, nothing more. However, once Wang Junkai tilts his head to change up the position of the kiss, causing Wang Yuan’s nose to brush against Wang Junkai’s cheek with a pleased hum that, _unexpectedly,_ escapes the younger’s lips, it makes both of them freeze, and all the rational thinking in Wang Junkai’s head seems to have fleed as he hurriedly laps his tongue at Wang Yuan’s bottom lip, slowly working his way into Wang Yuan’s mouth, tracing his lips thoroughly before moving inside, trying to steal his breath.

Their tongues met in a messy, hot battle, and Wang Yuan tightens his hold on Wang Junkai’s shoulders as the tongue inside his mouth playfully swats his own before Wang Junkai curls their tongues together, leaving him a bit breathless.

Feeling the sudden shortness of breath, Wang Junkai slowly pulls back, sweeping his tongue across Wang Yuan’s lower lip one last time before he fully releases Wang Yuan’s lips.

Wang Yuan’s ears, if that’s even possible, get even redder as he shyly hides his face in Wang Junkai’s chest, allowing himself to fully lean on him.

Wang Junkai, again and again, can’t stop himself from laughing at Wang Yuan’s cuteness. “You’re still shy? This isn’t even our first.”

“Shut up!”

Wang Junkai grins and gently pushes Wang Yuan to the side, shifting their position so that Wang Yuan is completely being caged in his arms, hugging him tightly as he places his chin on top of Wang Yuan’s head, whispering with his eyes closed, “Sleep.”

Wang Yuan puts his nose on the side of Wang Junkai’s neck, sniffing at it as he pinches Wang Junkai’s side, “Wang Junkai?”

“Hm?” Wang Junkai hums.

“Wang Junkai.”

“Yeah?”

“Wang Junkai…”

“What is it, baby?” Feeling Wang Yuan snuggle even closer, Wang Junkai opens his eyes to look at Wang Yuan, who’s now hiding his face on his neck, and pats his back in a coaxing manner.

“Nothing. I just...” Wang Yuan shakes his head and buries his face even deeper, “...I missed you so much I could die.”

Wang Junkai’s heart breaks a little at Wang Yuan’s sad tone, and he inhales deeply before he plants a kiss on the younger’s hair. “You think you’re the only one?” he hugs him even tighter, “I miss you, too. So much that I almost died.”

“...Cheesy.” Wang Yuan smiles against Wang Junkai’s neck, and the latter, as though he can feel Wang Yuan’s smile, can’t help but smile, as well.

“Only for you.” Wang Junkai sighs, “How I wish I could just put you in my pocket and bring you with me everywhere I go...” he suddenly takes Wang Yuan’s face in his hands, looking at him with a teasing smile, “Hey, how about we go look for a way to make you shrink even more?”

“Crazy.” Wang Yuan throws him a menacing glare, but he appears to look more like an angry little bunny in Wang Junkai’s eyes. “What do you mean by “shrink even more”!? You wanna die!”

“Of course not! My Yuan- _ge_ is the tallest!” Wang Junkai laughs heartily and tries to stop Wang Yuan’s fist from touching his face, gripping it down as he closes his eyes, “Okay, sleep for real now!”

Wang Yuan grits his teeth impatiently, “Wang Junkai!”

“Good night, baby. Dream of me. I love you.” Wang Junkai forces Wang Yuan to place his head on his chest, and pats his head twice.

He can still hear Wang Yuan’s grunt, but there’s also a quiet “I love you, too.” vaguely entering his ears.

 

The next day, Wang Junkai is being awakened by Wang Yuan’s alarming scream.

Afraid that something has happened to Wang Yuan, Wang Junkai hurriedly ran towards the bathroom, even forgets to wear his slippers and slides the glass door open harshly with a panicked expression, “Wang Yuan! Wang Yuan, what happened!?”

The culprit suddenly throws a toothbrush at his direction, and if Wang Junkai doesn’t have quick reflexes, he might’ve got his left eye swollen by it.

Wang Yuan, with a reddening face, points at the red mark on the area of his neck, feeling a bit flustered, “W-When… did you leave it!?”

“Huh? Oh…” Wang Junkai blinks as he scratches the back of his head sleepily, “I don’t remember.” he turns around to go back to the bed, sighing, “Such a small matter… and you’re making a big fuss over it.”

“What!” Wang Yuan angrily throws another toothbrush at Wang Junkai’s back, “I have a photoshoot today! Idiot!”

Wang Junkai yawns while rubbing his sleepy eyes, “Then let everyone know that TFBOYS Wang Yuan is no longer available for them.”

“Wang Junkai!”

“Also, let them know that TFBOYS Wang Yuan has already been invaded by his own leader, TFBOYS Wang Junkai.”

“Die!”

A laugh.

“You’re always welcome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ......let me drown in my own ky tears (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง


End file.
